


Okay, Old Timer

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Because we were robbed, F/F, GRANDPA JOEL, the content we need and deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joel has finally been entrusted with the role of babysitting JJ while Dina and Ellie go out on a date.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Okay, Old Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, spoilers for the last of us 2 kinda? highkey shook if you don’t know about JJ somehow but warnings none the less

“And his bottles are in the top shelf when you first walk in the kitchen. If he starts to cry, his pacifier is in his crib upstairs. Also-“

”Ellie, we’ll be fine.” Joel interrupted, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and offering a warm smile. JJ babbling in his other arm. Ellie sighed and smiled back, diverting her attention over to JJ and give him a soft kiss on the cheek, “We won’t be too late.”

“Go enjoy your night, kiddo.” Joel chirped, waving goodbye with JJ’s hand as Ellie and Dina ran off through their field towards Jackson. The sun setting in front of them. Joel waited on the porch a few moments before letting out a deep sigh, “Now, JJ. Let’s see what trouble we can cause, huh?”

Joel shuffled back into the house, JJ coping and laughing in his arms. He sat down on the couch and placed JJ beside him, watching him closely. It was the first time he had been left alone to mind JJ and the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up. Yes JJ was biological related to him but Joel truly looked at him as his own grandchild. To care and protect how had done with Ellie, and also with Sarah. He chuckled, as JJ fell forward, trying to chew on his own foot. He smiled gently as he moved JJ on his lap and began to bounce him up and down slowly, earning his a few squeals of laughter and joy. Joel never imagined he would have this experience not after Sarah. Not after all the things he had done in the last twenty-odd years to survive. Not him. Joel. One of the most feared men in the old Boston quarantine zone. Tommy’s big scary older brother, who picked fights with pricks in Jackson. But, here he was. Holding onto his grandson while his daughter and her partner went out. Joel hadn’t noticed he had stopped bouncing JJ, who was now just staring up at Joel with huge brown eyes, scanning the older mans face.

”How ‘bout a song?” Joel suggested, scooting JJ into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. He slowly opened Ellie’s studio door and smiled seeing the lamp illuminate the guitar he had gotten Ellie five years ago. He picked it up in his free hand and carried it into Ellie and Dina’s room.Sitting on the dirty arm chair in the corner of the room, JJ giggling on his lap. He gently rested the guitar on his knee. He made sure the guitar was turned properly before gently strumming his fingers across the strings, causing JJ to gasp before placing his two chubby hands on the guitar. Joel smiled to himself and played a cord, causing a similar reaction again from JJ. Joel smiled and turned the guitar on his lap so the strings were facing straight up. He took JJ’s hand and gently dragged it across the strings, creating a screeching mess. JJ squealed with joy, taking his other hand and repeating the action himself. Joel chuckled, taking the guitar off his lap and placing it down beside him, causing JJ to whimper a little. Joel lifted him up and tutted, “Tired, bud?”

JJ sniffled a little, rubbing his eyes. Joel held JJ close and soothed him on his shoulder. JJ tried to resist sleep but he was soon passed out in Joel’s arms, clinging loosely onto his shirt. Joel leaned back in the chair and let JJ rest on him, scared of waking him up. It was peaceful. It felt normal. Well as normal as you could be in the midst of the apocalypse. Joel’s eyelids began to feel heavy as he himself drifted into a light slumber.

Ellie held Dina’s hand as the two strutted back into their house, “Joel?” Ellie called, tugging off Dina’s coat and then her own. She peaked her head in the kitchen and living room before sighing and heading upstairs. She smiled seeing her studio door open and turned into her bedroom, where Joel and JJ slept. Joel’s arm instinctively wrapped protectively around JJ, while JJ drooled all over his favourite shirt. Ellie called for Dina to come up quietly and the both chuckled seeing the boys. Ellie approached slowly, gently tapping Joel’s shoulder causing his eyes to flutter open slowly, “Evening, old timer.”

Joel muttered under his breath, gazing over at JJ who was still asleep. Ellie smiled and lifted the baby and moved him into his crib slowly. Joel rubber his eyes and stood up slowly, “how was your night?” He whispered.

Ellie rolled her eyes and led him out of the room and back downstairs, while Dina told him briefly about their evening and meal. Joel smiled as he stood at the door, “Glad to hear y'all had a good evening.”

”How was he?” Ellie asked, nodding her head in the general direction of her bedroom. Joel smiled, “He was good. Good kid.”

Ellie smiled opening her arms up for a hug. Joel stepped forward and pulled her in close, squeezing gently, “Thanks, kiddo.”

”For what?”

”Letting me mind JJ.” Joel replied, pulling away. Ellie just laughed, “Of course. Maybe next time don’t fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I had and never posted so here! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
